


Subtly, or something.

by tyrionlannistre



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionlannistre/pseuds/tyrionlannistre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westallen naughtiness + side-eyeing Wally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtly, or something.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Iris is aware of the time, of how little of it remains before Wally is expected home. But the kisses Barry plants along her jaw makes it incredibly difficult to care that much. 

It worsens still when Barry’s lips find the sensitive patch of skin under her ear, suckling so softly that her body shudders against him. Fingers begin to fumble with the top button of her jeans, the hem of her sweater already halfway off, and Iris thinks that a few more minutes of this wouldn’t hurt anybody. 

They’re not so official yet, at least not with their friends and family. Certainly, they plan on telling everyone, but they enjoy these little moments of privacy that is only theirs. No one to share it with, and it makes everything that much gratifying for her. 

Barry mumbles something, maybe a poorly made joke, but Iris only wants - _needs_ more of Barry’s hands on her. She arches off the wall to get closer to him and urges his mouth back to hers. 

The straps of her bra are falling off her shoulder, Barry doing his best to unhook the band from behind. It’s like sweet relief when he finally manages -

“Anyone home?” 

In a swift movement, Barry zips them out of the living room just as the door closes behind Wally. Iris’s clutch on Barry is tight, mostly out of concern to hide her bare chest from exposure, and oh _god_ she’s going to kill Barry for letting them get so carried away. 

“Barry!” Iris hisses, realizing suddenly that she’s left her garments in Wally’s plain sight. Barry only offers a sheepish grin and a shrug that shouldn’t be so adorable as it is. They hear footsteps, thankfully going up the stairs rather than the kitchen where Iris still has a close hold on Barry, her face buried shamefully in his chest. 

Barry chuckles. “That was close, huh?” 

_Too close_ , Iris decides, giving Barry’s shoulder a hard smack for good measure. 

*

She doesn’t get to do this as much as she would like, not with Barry so insistent on giving her pleasure instead, but Iris _loves_ having the taste of him on her tongue. 

Barry is hard and thick in her mouth, the weight of him feels perfect and delicious. His knuckles are white with how hard he grips at the desk, and the dulling ache of being on her knees in front of him seems well worth enduring to have him writhing above her as he does.

Her tongue swirls around the tip of his cock, sliding across the sensitive vein on the underside, and the deep groan from the back of her throat matches Barry’s.  

“ _Iris_ ,” Barry gasps - even her name sounds sweeter when he’s shaking with the need for release.

With her hand gripping where her mouth can’t reach, Iris quickens her pace, intent on finally bringing him over the edge, given that, any minute now, the precinct will come searching for Barry. 

Who luckily hears someone approaching his lab door before Iris does. 

It’s like time suddenly stops, between the moment the door slides open and Barry pulls her to her feet, only offering an apologetic kiss, and adjusting them like nothing is amiss. She’s on the opposite side of his desk, Barry barely fixing the front of his pants, when Wally comes in. 

“These are for you,” Wally says, holding the files in his hand out to Barry. “Captain Singh needs the samples before you leave - oh, hey, Iris. Didn’t know you were coming around today.” 

Iris wonders if he can tell that she was on her knees a couple of moments ago. The thought makes her fidget uncomfortably, and she is fully aware of the strained smile on her face. “Just, you know, checking up on Bear.”

Not a complete lie, really. She did come by to check on him, and after the fact, she found herself with a mouth full of cock. Sometimes, it happens that way. 

But the quirk of Wally’s brows and the purse of his lips show that he might be a little more doubtful of her intentions. Still, he nods and says, “Right.” Then proceeds to leave with his goodbyes. 

“Maybe you should be more careful and not pounce me at work?” Barry suggests, taking her hand in his, and if Iris squeezes his hand a little too hard, then she thinks it might be well deserved. 

*

Careful. They’re supposed to be _careful_. Iris is almost certain that having Barry’s head buried between her thighs on her father’s couch is anything _but_ careful. 

Barry insisted, though, reassuring her that Joe would be working late tonight at the station because of an emergency he can deal with later, and Wally is - _god,_ Iris can’t think properly with Barry’s mouth bringing her off like this. 

He’s licking at her so slowly, and if not for Barry’s hold on her parted legs, she’d grind her hips up and make him go faster. Iris knows he likes to taste her, take his time to get her shaking from the simple swirls of his tongue, the gentle vibrations from his vocal cords that rock her body well into the post-orgasmic haze. 

Iris grunts loudly and pulls tightly at Barry’s hair. She sees the smirk on his face deepen, and she has half a mind to smack it off. But Barry understands the final straws of her frustration, it seems. He pays attention to where she needs his tongue the most, and she’s a whiny mess by the end of it. 

The smug smirk doesn’t vanish from Barry’s face, but the sight of it is less annoying after _that_. Iris laughs and brings Barry off his knees to the couch beside her, and chases the taste of her in his mouth before he can clean his face. 

Somewhere beside her, Iris’s phone vibrates and she reaches blindly for it, more than distracted by Barry’s kisses. When she finally gets a moment to check the text, she regrets having opened it immediately. 

**From Wally West**   
Can you keep it down? I have work to finish. 

**From Wally West  
** P.S. Don’t forget to pick up your clothes this time. Joe will not be as understanding about the situation. 

Barry doesn’t appear as mortified that Wally became witness to their less-than-innocent activities _again_ , and even laughs as he reads the text. Iris gives a warning when she elbows him this time, and thinks of how she might go about avoiding Wally for the next year entirely.


End file.
